parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bandicoot's New Groove
The Bandicoot's New Groove is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Emperor's New Groove" is created by TheUnitedPikachus. It appeared on YouTube on 12-18-10. *Human Kuzco-Crash Bandicoot *Kuzco (Llama)-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Theme Song Guy - Genie (Aladdin) *1st Guard- Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) *Old Man-Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *2nd Guard-Jafar (Aladdin) *Announcer for Pacha-Shrek *Man For Bride Choosing- Lucky Jack (Home On The Range) *Brides -Dory (Finding Nemo) Nala (The Lion King) Fiona (Shrek) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Peasant Near Yzma -Gingy (Shrek) *Pacha_Blu (Rio/Rio 2) *Chicha - Jewel (Rio/Rio 2) *Chaca - Bia (Rio 2) *Tipo - Buster (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) *Bucky the Squirrel -Pikachu (Pokemon) *Yzma_Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Kronk_Rafael (Rio / Rio 2) *Angel_Kronk Eduardo (Rio 2) *Devil-Kronk Iago-(Aladdin) *Misty The Llama-Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Birthday Singers - Spix Macaw Tribe (Rio 2) *2 Men at Checkboard - Luigi and Mario (Mario Bros) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Man Giving Thumbs Up-Donkey (Shrek) *Bees - Hoppers (A Bug's Life) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef -Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) *Llamas - Scat Cat and His Band (The Aristocats) *Bird Bingo_Zapdos (Pokemon) *Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Yzma (Cat) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Turtle Kuzco -Squirtle (Pokemon) *Bird Kuzco-Wilbur (The Rescuers:Down Under) *Whale Kuzco-Kyogre (Pokemon) *Bouncing Announcer-Uxie (Pokemon) *3rd Guard -Bowser (Mario) *Guard in Warthog Form -Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guard in Lizard Form -Grovyle (Pokemon) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squidward (Spongebob) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *Guard in Cow Form - Elliot (Open Season) *Chicha's Baby - Piplup (Pokemon) *Kronk's Scouts - Pinocchio, Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Bulbasaur (Pokemon), Jenny (Oliver and Company) Scene Index:Edit #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 2 - Blu's Arrival/The Bandicoot's Advisor #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 3 -Crash Bandicootopia #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 4 - Maleficent's Revenge #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 7 - Blu Returns Home #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 8 - Demon Cat! #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Blu to the Rescue #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 14 - A Cat Alone/Friends, Finally #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Blu's House #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 16 - The Chase #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 17 - Maleficent Confronts Crash Bandicoot/Thomas O'Malley #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 19 - Maleficent's Kitten Form #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Parodies Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof